Infiltration 2: Electric Boogaloo
by valkurion-universe
Summary: The Director and the Chairmen of Project Freelancer and the Oversight Subcommittee have been kidnapped by the Insurrection Movement and are being held at one of their oil rig facilities in the Arctic Circle. Agents Carolina, Hawaii, South Dakota and Connecticut have been dispatched to rescue them, but all Connie and South can do is flirt with each other and talk about old times.


_AN: Every Thursday I do a little string of writing small random gay stuff, I call it Thursgay and I take requests all the time over on Tumblr valkurion-transverse. Someone wanted some SouthCT and I ship it massively so I wrote some shit for it._

* * *

 **Infiltration 2: Electric Boogaloo**

"Just trust me, Connie, I have this all figured out, just like last time…" South pitched through her comlink as she scooted under the scaffolding of the oil rig platform. It was a little ironic and cliche, as well as nostalgic for her young blood, but the enemy sure had a flare for reusing style and making the most of their small budget. Scans had the Chairman and the Director captive and in the hands of the leaders somewhere below sea level.

All the ladies needed was an access card for the elevator, and South Dakota had selected herself for the task of swiping one while Carolina and Hawaii dealt with base security and cameras to make sure South was sliced apart by internal lasers or spotted to blow the entire plan. And there lied the reason Connecticut was was beside herself and trembling as she hid in camouflage on the ice cliff above with the scope of her rifle pressed to the eyes of her visor.

This was South, and it was stealth.

"... Natasha, South, honey, last time you tried stealth you nearly got Wash killed," Connie flattered her girlfriend clad in light purple. "In fact the last time you tried stealth you nearly got Carol killed."

"Yeah, I still haven't forgotten about that Nat, please try not to frack this one up kay?" Carolina butted in from across the cliff, where she and Hawaii were trying to abseil down the icy terrain and onto the higher sections of the rig facility. They would be abseiling down the ice, then jumping off and gliding down to the levels while South traversed between all the guards and the personnel to get the equipment they needed to get into the panic rooms.

Natasha - South Dakota to everyone in the Freelancer Program and out - leapt from her current position and landed with her boots breaking the necks of two guards, swiping their bodies and tossing them into the sea. "Look it was one time okay? You can't blame me for twinkle toes slip ups ladies," she excused herself while running silently to the next wall that would provide cover. New tech meant that her footsteps were muffled in a pocket of suspended soundwaves. She was practically silent aside from her voice.

"Babe, you basically dropped him seven stories because the guards were coming for your ass." Connie reminded her of the last time she was trying to operate covertly. Wash had paid a little of the price with his literal ass in the infirmary for a month as he had broken a tail bone.

The other ladies laughed, Carolina the loudest out of all of them for she was the commander of all the Freelancers, she had not stopped hearing about the complaints Wash had with South after that. He was a small boy, a little brother to everyone and Natasha like the smallest sister, even younger than Connie, although she wasn't. South girlfriend Connecticut was simply older in her demeanour and her outlook on the galaxy. Both Connie and Natasha made an adorable couple at the best of times and Connie had a rather ironclad leash on South when needed.

"Just remind me again why we didn't bring York on this assignment to take down the internal security while I and Hawaii made it through the base? We could have done this blindfolded." Carol asked the team as she and her partner made it a little more down the icy cliffs, ready to jump and glide to a position when South had the access to the lower levels.

Natasha and Connie both giggled in unison. "Because if we did we'd already have alerted the base by now. You his hacking skills slip whenever you're around Carol, he can't take his eyes off of you," Hawaii told her as the two girlfriends laughed to themselves. South crept up behind her next unsuspecting target, swiftly snapping his neck and picking up his body to stuff it inside of a locker, still mildly giggling to herself.

"At least when I and Connie are on a mission together we don't constantly make sexy eyes at each other," Natasha grunted as she heaved the guard's body into the locker, swiping his shotgun and tossing it into the water. In the small seconds she had to breathe she set her trackers just in case, the short range which allowed her to see through walls with enemy entities highlighted in red. The next room was the equivalent of a bee's nest.

Meanwhile, Connie's scope was zoomed in, right at South's rather plump rear in her power armour, then she zoomed up and in to see the visor, and pictured exactly what her lover's face looked like inside the helmet. "Speak for yourself honey, there's a reason I put in the hours for sniper training with North." Connie chuckled sweetly to herself as she pictured every angle of South's dimension, every curve and the sharp angles of her rather ripped and muscular frame. Inside her own helmet, she licked her lips.

Carolina coughed before she and Hawaii jumped off of the cliff and activated their power glider's, sinking like rocks as they soared to the rig. "Connie, please concentrate, you're supposed to be giving her cover, not covering her in maple syrup in your mind." The aqua blue armoured freelancer chastised her brown coloured fellow agent.

Connie gasped at the insult. "Hey, it was one time we did that!" She yelled to Carol.

"Yes, but in the damn locker room when you thought no one was looking because we'd all turned in for the night. You should have known what was going to happen."

"It's not my fault Wyoming is nocturnal and takes three showers a night to get comfortable!"

"He's a natural sniper and invisible assassin Connie, of course, he stays up all night. Between you with him and South with Wash, you two might as well kill all the men on the squad, you've given enough of them the need for extensive therapy." Carol continued, smiling as she dragged the less than private couple through memory lane and the mud simultaneously. South was as calm as a cucumber, however, retreading through the night in the locker room with the maple syrup and Connie's tongue and lips sliding up and down every single inch of her tingling body put her into a heavenly state of bliss, as if nothing could go wrong. She slipped on her momentary cloaking field and flew through the guard post unseen and undetected, leaving nothing there to say she ever went through the building. And next to it was the admin hut, with two more men inside.

Connie saw South's position and moved herself a little down the cliff on a zip wire, so she could really see the whole readout of the room, with her own tracker and vision up to snuff she could see the two men. As South stood and gave the signal - a signature blowing kiss - to Connie, the brownley armoured Freelancer caught it and sent her own to Natasha before firing two silenced rounds into the building, armour piercing, which tunnelled through the walls and buried themselves into the men's heads. Blood sprayed all over the walls and South hacked her way through the access door.

"You always know how to treat a lady, Connie."

"Correction honey, I always know how to treat my lady. From Connecticut with love darling," Connie told her girlfriend from across the great distance, and Carol and Hawaii again chuckled in response. "What now?!" Connie snapped.

"Nothing, just, please don't ever say that line ever again sweetie, it does not suit at all," Hawaii told her for the sake of saving Carol the burden.

South quickly scurried inside of the administration hut, free to stand up from her semi-permanent crouching walk and she stretched rather flatteringly. Some bone clicked and she let out a slight moan at the snap of relieving pleasure. Then, as quickly as she hustled in, she got to work on the computer, tossing one of the men out of his chair so she could steal it. Her fingers worked speedily, and before too long, the top access elevator from the landing pad lit green with access to the lower levels and the panic room where the targets were being held. Then, as an added bonus, she transferred an all access code to both Carol and Hawaii, covering them if any unwanted doors or security systems popped up before they made it to the panic room.

"And done, Carol, you're clear all the way in." She relayed to her commander with a smile, switching the computer off and making her way out of the room.

"Uh, Natasha-"

Before South could even register that Connie was trying to tell her something, South made it out of the door from where she came to see a squad of three guards on rotation with those in the room standing right in front of her with pistols in hand, one of them with a mug of coffee in his free hand. They were surprised, but also vastly outnumbering her, and there was no way she could muscle her way out of it, even with Connie's sniper support before they could alert the rest of the base to the Freelancer's incursion.

"Yeah, Connie, I think I know already. Carol, it's about to get loud." South told her commander before her twitching fingers reached for her pistol.

It got very loud, very quickly.


End file.
